


Ikea with the Cullens

by Nwar



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nwar/pseuds/Nwar
Summary: This was originally posted, by me, on Fanfiction dot net in 2011. So. Keep that in mind. Original description: It's the day before Thanksgiving, and the Cullen children decide to go shopping for furniture at Ikea. But when Emmett gets the idea to stay overnight… Renesmee/Jacob Fluff, Daddyward, T for sexual themes. Jacob's POV throughout.





	1. Arriving, First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I got this idea when I was shopping around, you guessed it, Ikea. It starts out really sweet and funny, I think, and then sort of becomes all Jacob-Nessie Fluffernutter time. I can guarantee you one thing, though. It's going to be really long! The first chapter alone is over 5000 words. It's crazy. Anyway, I'll let you get on with reading it. I just want to say, it's Post Breaking Dawn, and Nessie's about 4, and 11 or so physically. The store's closed for Thanksgiving. Thanks for reading! Please review, I want to know what you think!

"Jake, Jake! Mom! Look at this cute carrot!" Nessie squealed, holding up a stuffed cartooney carrot. I smiled at her, and tossed one into the large yellow bag in our cart.

Renesmee smiled at me, and my world stopped. She was the most amazing, incredible, breathtaking, sincere, and lovely creature that walked this earth. Her body was developed to about the age of eleven, and she was just like the little sister I never had. Only so, so much better.

Her smile faltered, and she looked down at her empty hands, looking embarrassed or something. I abandoned the cart, and whipped her up on to my shoulders. She let out a short, sharp gasp, but when I twisted my head to look up at her, she was smiling again. I grinned back at her.

"Geez, Dog, save the pedo for when we're at home." Emmett muttered to me. I looked around me, suddenly realizing that a few people were starting to stare at us.

"Now, down to business, people." Edward said solemnly. "We need to find a few-"He rattled off a long list of Swedish names that I couldn't pronounce if I wanted to-"and also anything you think we might need. We don't really have a budget… So, if you like it, throw it in the cart."

Bella and I just gawked at them.

"No… Budget?" She squeaked.

"Rich leeches." I commented to Nessie. She smacked my head.

"I'm very good with playing the stock market." Itsy-bitsy Alice explained to me, discreetly taping the side of her head.

I rolled my eyes at her. Renesmee dragged her fingers along a display, and then snagged a sheepskin from the top of the pile. She threw it in the cart. I turned around to look up at her, one eyebrow raised. She giggled, and then leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"It feels nice… like your fur. I wanted a little bit of you in my room." Her voice was low, her nice warm breath tickling my ear. I shivered, glancing towards Edward. He was studiously ignoring us as he walked down the aisle.

"You could have one of my ears or something to put in a vase." I teased her, "It'd probably just grow back or something."

Rosalie snorted. "Van Gogh, I don't think that's exactly what she wants for Christmas; a bloody wolf ear isn't really a great conversation piece."

"I would wash it off first," I said, mock offense in my voice, "And I think it would be a great conversation piece. Tons of people would ask about it, I'm sure."

I heard Alice and Jasper chuckling from ahead of us.

"Better than some coffee table book about the Amish lifestyle." I added.

We gathered around Edward and Bella, who were stopped, looking at two cabinets which looked exactly the same to me.

"Abstract… Aplaid?" I heard Bella ask Edward.

"Abstrakt Apladd." He corrected(pompous jerk, I thought, hoping he would hear) , pointing to the tag, and whispering something to her about the Swedish language being something fun for them to learn together. Then they started whispering back and forth, finally it just dissolved in to necking behind a cabinet door.

I sighed. "Hey Ness, wanna go to the Kid's section?" I asked her.

She craned her head until it was fully upside-down in front of mine. "Jake," She said seriously, "I'm a young adult now. My teacher said. She even said I could start reading books for teenagers!" She smiled at me, and I hoped she couldn't hear my heart stutter with her half vampire ears.

"That's great Ness, but I don't think that they have a young adult furniture section." I said gently.

She sniffed, but pulled herself up to her normal height again on my shoulders.

We continued down the concrete floor until we reached the big archway that signaled the entrance to the kid's area.

She snorted at the array of chairs that were hanging on the walls around the big doorway, but insisted I let her down. She crawled through the small tunnel that was provided for the really little kids, and then stuck her little head back to my side. She motioned with one finger that I should follow. I sighed. The person I would kill for, die for, protect to the very end, do anything at all for, and apparently the face that I would shove my huge body through a tiny kiddy tunnel for.

I wriggled through. She was already perusing by the time I had gotten to the other side, looking at a little bed set up. She eyed the bed, taking in the size, then glanced up at me as I walked up. She did the embarrassed thing again, which nearly drove me crazy.

She moved on to the next room, a boy's one this time, with fake leaves hanging from the ceiling, and monkeys painted on the walls. She didn't seem to notice where she was, appraising the room the same way she had been before, looking at the bed for a moment and then quickly looking away.

"Alright, I have to know." I admitted after the forth room where she'd looked away from the bed quickly.

She looked up innocently.

"The bed thing." I whispered, in case it was something that was really embarrassing, and she didn't want me talking about it publicly. It didn't really matter, there were only a few other people. I'd only seen our family, a group of riled up kids (apparently without parents) who were jumping from bed to bed, a few teenagers texting in chairs, two couples, and one woman and her daughter.

She refused to look at me, and just muttered that she was thinking about buying a new bed.

I didn't understand why that would be blush-worthy, but I remembered Bella blushing over the weirdest things, too, and just put it off as a girl thing.

I hugged her to my side, and her arms wrapped around my waist, not long enough to reach all the way around. She was about 4'9", and I'm sure I looked like her father or something to passerby. But with her arms around my waist, I couldn't imagine she wouldn't hear the rumble that erupted from my stomach.

She laughed. "Lunchtime already?" She asked, looking at the delicate silver watch on her wrist. It read 11:30.

I consulted a map, and then consulted a pimply-faced man in a yellow shirt a few minutes later when we still couldn't find the food. When we arrived and were waiting in line, she used her tiny cell phone, which it seemed like she's had since birth, to tell the other Cullens to meet us for lunch. I got three hotdogs (Nessie assured me that her aunts and uncles would let me eat their food, too), and she got some chicken tenders.

A few minutes later we had chosen our area in by the windows looking over the parking lot, and the other Cullens were waiting for their yummy props.

They arrived like an odd little parade, Edward and Bella first, her nose turned up at the tray she was holding, and Edward pushing his overflowing cart. Next came Emmett, holding another tray loaded with food for me, and Blondie next to him, pushing a second cart that wasn't as full. Then Jasper and Alice, Jasper carrying even more food, and Alice carrying a stack of small brochures.

I scooted my chair closer to Renesmee, Making room for Bella next to me, and then Edward next to her. When Alice set down the papers and took her seat next to Edward, I nodded my chin at the brochures, asking what they were after I swallowed the bite I was on.

She smiled, holding up the one on top, which was halfway filled with her girly handwriting. "We have to write down all the names of the things we can't carry."

I raised an eyebrow at her, glanced around the cafeteria to make sure no humans were within hearing distance, and then asked why they couldn't just use Emmett or something.

She rolled her eyes. "Can't carry without humans noticing, I should say. You may not be surprised by my being able to lift a minivan, but others might."

I nodded, too busy chewing to answer. We were pretty silent then, until Edward suddenly hissed. My body instantly reacted, I put one hand on Renesmee's leg, and then swept my eyes around the room, looking for danger. I saw none, so I turned to Edward in confusion. Now his eyes were boring into my left hand, which was sitting a little too high on Nessie's thigh. I withdrew my hand quickly.

"Hey, I didn't mean to, you know I don't-" I started to protest, but now he was concentrating on whatever had made him hiss the first time.

"Emmett, don't even think about-" Edward started to hiss, but was cut off by the huge vampire wiggling his finger at us to move closer. We all leaned towards the center of the table.

"Vote," He started, and I knew this was either going to be good, or very bad, because the little freaky pyhsicic was bouncing up and down in her chair, "Who wants to stay here overnight?"

Everyone's gaze went to Blondie, making it clear that we were going around the table counterclockwise. She nodded eagerly, sending a sexy wink in Emmett's direction.

Nessie was already cheering and squealing before he could even ask her. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She squeaked.

I grinned widely. "Absolutely!" Anything that would make Nessie smile like that… I loved the way her eyes sparkled in the dull light coming from the clouded sun outside the windows, and the way her smile was so innocent. Her brown eyes dancing from face to face around her, finally landing on mine. There was a bit of confusion as she took in my face, which was probably slack-jawed or something, but then she smiled even wider at me, eyes full of adoration that was just irresistible, and I swear that my whole body froze.

But then I realized my emotions were waaaay more lovey-dovey than normal. I tore my eyes off her unwillingly, and I saw Emmett and Rosalie deep in each other's mouths, Edward and Bella just one seat over with their foreheads together, whispering, and, finally, the cause of all the problems; Jasper staring deep in to Alice's eyes.

"Jasper!" I hissed across the table.

Everyone's eyes snapped up, and Edward was suddenly upright, Bella in her seat (Looking slightly pouty) next to him. We all heard the sounds of humans coming up to the cafeteria, and I shifted Renesmee slightly farther away from me. As Emmett had so eloquently put it, I needed to "Keep the pedo at home." The couple were obviously the parents of the unwatched children, but now they were altogether, several smaller ones with those backpack-leash things, and two older ones, a girl and a boy, who were texting and flirting with the other teenagers we'd seen, respectively.

"We'll meet up at the big storage floor at ten minutes before closing," Emmett muttered under his breath eagerly. "Get a flashlights for Ness, bedding, you know, whatever you need."

He leaned back again, and then leaned forward to add a P.s.:

"Anybody needing to go to the bathroom at night or whatever," He pointedly glanced at me and Nessie, "Needs to be careful what route you take; me and Rose will be in, ah…." He thought for a moment, then winked at Blondie, "Kitchenware." Blondie giggled, and I had the strong urge to cover Nessie's ears.

"Bed display." Alice didn't look away from Jasper, and didn't show the least bit of embarrassment.

We all sort of waited for the next one, until I realized it was me.

"What?" I asked. "I mean, it's not like we- I mean, you guys don't go to the bathroom, right, so…" I was really confused and nervous, considering we were having a conversation declaring where we would be sleeping with our gal-pals on an illegal sleepover, and my gal pal's dad was just one seat over. It was enough to make anyone sweat.

"Emmett…. Travels." Edward muttered for my benefit, shuddering.

I heard Emmett chuckle from across the table. I shuddered.

"Alright, well, uh… Ness, I guess you're staying with me then… Where would you like to be?" This was another hard thing to say, because I was 6' 5" and asking a roughly eleven year old girl where she would like to sleep (Just sleep! I shouted mentally to Edward) with me.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," She said, deep in thought. "Toys. But we have to bring pillows and stuff, I don't want to sleep on the floor."

Everyone nodded, committing this to memory. Is that anywhere near Kitchenware? I asked Edward nervously in my head. While Nessie was staring out the window, He mouthed 'Opposite end of the building.' I sighed in relief.

Edward suddenly looked nervous. "Well, uh, Bella and I…," He qued me, I clapped my hands over Renesmee's ears. Mature or not, nobody wanted to know or think about that kind of stuff involving their parents. "The 270 square foot house model on the second floor."

I took my hands off Renesmee's ears.

"Well, me and Ness have to go and find some bed stuff…" I trailed off. I was pretty full after my fifteenth hotdog(I had gotten to eat all their props, as promised).

"Wait, wait," Alice chirped. "Only you, Ness, Em, and Rose voted! I think Jasper, Bella, Edward, and I get a say!"

We all rolled our eyes in synchronization.

"Fine," Alice pouted. "Yeah, we're sleeping over."

If not for the other families who were now filing in, I had feeling the group would have hooted and hollered. As it is, we exchanged grins.

~O~

Nessie picked out several mattress toppers, a few pillows (she even asked me if I slept on my belly, my side, or my back. Can you believe they have different pillows for all that? I told her I slept when I wasn't running patrols.), and more sheepskins. She picked out several teddy bears, two hand crank flashlights, and she took the liberty of taking some pajamas out of the closets in the model homes.

"Jacob, what am I going to wear to bed?" She asked me, gesturing to her jeans and tee shirt (the tee had a corvette on it, a gift from me last christmas).

I thought about that. She could wear what she was wearing, but it was pretty clear she didn't want to wear them. I took a quick peek through the women's half of the fake closet, and found absolutely nothing suitable. I thought really hard.

"Ness, weren't there some pjs in the trunk of the car from Claire's sleepover birthday?" I asked, crossing my fingers and hoping to god that she wouldn't insist on sleeping in her undies.

She nodded. She grabbed her phone from her pocket, sent a quick text to another member of the family, and continued searching for stuff we might need.

In my mind, I wiped my forehead with a loud phew. Edward would have killed me even if I covered my eyes all night and refused to get within five feet of her.

A few moments later, as we were cruising down an aisle, debating if we needed lights or candles, Alice showed up, Jasper at her side. She handed Renesmee the stack of pink fabric, and that froze me in my tracks.

"Uh, Ness?" I strangled out, after searching my head and finding no solution whatsoever.

She looked up at me, concerned with my voice.

"Where are you going to change?" I asked her.

She nodded. "We need a room separator."

The cartooney vision of me wiping my brow showed up in my head again.

~O~

We crouched on the very tippity top shelf, about a hundred feet off the concrete floor. I heard gruff voices saying they 'saw nothing over here', and 'clear on this floor'. Finally I heard lots of clicks, locking, grinding sounds, and the next sound was the warehouse workers outside, saying good night to each other. Everything was silent as I heard their cars rumble to life and drive away.

"SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" Emmett bellowed, breaking the silence. Simultaneously, 4 flashlights came on and danced around the ceiling.

I grinned down at Renesmee, and she smiled up at me.

I looked away before the raging emotions in the room could catch me up in her eyes again.

I heard the other vampires scurrying down to floor level, and I offered Renesmee my back. She jumped on without hesitation.

We all gathered just in front of the shelf we were on.

"Um, could you guys give us, like a five minute head start?" I asked.

"Make it three," Emmett growled at Blondie's cleavage. Blondie giggled again.

I kept Ness on my back, and dashed to the spot where we'd decided we'd stay. We slipped on the earphones that we'd picked up, no music, just for the noise cancellation. We quickly set up.

We were going to be sleeping on a display of stuffed animals, with mattress toppers on top of that. We threw the comforter over the whole ensemble, and I helped Renesmee scramble into the big mess of fluffiness, and then I climbed in after her.

And then I was at a loss again. She'd put both mattress toppers right next to each other, so it was like one big connected bed. I decided I'd wing it and deal with the consequences later. I crawled in next to her, my left arm around her body, which was now curling up against my side.

I was only asleep for a few minutes, it felt like, but Renesmee woke me with her shaking body. She quivered, and then whimpered. Then her teeth were bared, and I heard a growl slip through them. I gently shook her, and she woke, and then instantly burst into tears. I held her as she rocked against my side.

She knew that we wouldn't be able to hear each other very well with the headphones on, so she reached up to me, touching my face. She'd shown me her dreams this way many times before.

I watched as the dream unfolded. I was standing there, crouched in my wolf form, ready to strike at the threat that lay just across the clearing from me. I saw Renesmee in the background, futilely begging the threat (which changed shape from werewolf, to vampire, to black cloud, to other random threatening shapes constantly) not to hurt me.

The shape finally settled on huge, pure white wolf that pulled back to spring at me. At this point, the dream became scary for me. Renesmee ran at top speed to get in between us, but the wolf simply leaped over her, and attacked me.

She looked up at me, tears still streaming.

I pulled the headphones off hesitantly. I didn't hear any moaning or anything. I didn't know why, and I didn't want to. She slipped her's off, as well.

"Oh, Jacob!" She wept into my chest.

I tried to soothe her, petting her hair, stroking her back.

"I know, Honey, I know. I love you. Don't worry, I'm fine. I know, I know..." I chanted over and over again.

Then a teary laugh broke through the serious moment.

"Jake?" She asked, looking up at me with eyes that were sparkling with tears, "I need to go to the bathroom."

It was so anticlimactic that I had to laugh a little. She sniffled, and wiped her tears away with the back of my shirt from the model homes.

We climbed out of the stuffed animal bed and started walking nervously. I knew that we had to go to the second floor cafeteria to get to the bathrooms, and I knew that the only path to take went right through the model beds.

As a result, I was walking about five feet ahead of her, waving my flashlight all over, occasionally calling out. Then I heard a wild gasp, and a lot of shuffling of sheets. I held my hand up to Ness, who stood very still and covered her ears.

Then I saw the glowing ahead. I walked carefully forward, stepping as loudly as I could. "Hello? Who… Who is it?" I asked stupidly.

"Alice and Jasper." A chirpy bird voice replied, sounding slightly ragged.

"Are you guys decent? Cos Ness has to go to the bathrooms…?" I asked quietly. I approached the glow.

I now realized that they were on a bed with a plaid homey-patchwork-Cracker-Barrel-esque quilt covered them. The glow was from several red lanterns scattered around that held lit candles. Jasper was hiding his face under the covers, but Alice was upright, with the comforter pulled up over her. I so wanted to look away, so I motioned Renesmee forward. She came to stand next to me.

"So, um, have you been having fun, honey?" Alice asked Renesmee.

"Um, yeah…" She shifted her wait from foot to foot awkwardly, "I had a nightmare but I'm fine now."

"Oh, honey! Come give Aunt Alice a hug, it's alright," Alice was stupid enough to hold her arms out to Renesmee, allowing the quilt to fall, revealing a lacy black satin bustier.

I slapped my hands over my eyes. She made a few 'oh!' and 'Sorry!' sounds, but I didn't really wait around. I made a temporary blinder for myself out of my right hand, and the used my left hand to grab Nessie and drag her as far from here as possilble.

We were walking down the corridor to the cafeteria, when I noticed something odd. As we walked, her left hand would brush against my right each time she swung her arm. It felt nice, like a feather dragged across your skin, but without the tickley part. But it got weirder, because she seemed to be brushing harder, more insitently now. I looked down at her, and she looked up at me.

"That's nice. The hand-brushing thing, it feels nice." I told her, trying to understand why she did it. She frowned, like this wasn't the answer she wanted. "What made you think of doing that?" I asked her.

She blushed. "I… I was… talking to a friend of mine..." It was generally pretty easy to tell when she lied; she used the same lines. This one usually meant that she had either looked something up online, or had heard this through eavesdropping. "That, if you brush your hand against the back of… a guy's hand, it tells him that you want to hold hands." She was blushing really deeply now, and we'd come to a complete standstill. She was staring down at her hands, which were twiddling their thumbs.

This must be some sign or something! She must want… something. I couldn't quite figure out, so I did what I usually did in situations where I had absolutely no idea what to do: I made a joke.

"Well, Ness! Ya gotta tell me these things! I'm no good at subtle. If you want something, I'll get it for ya, but ya gotta tell me!" My voice always got so stupid sounding when I was nervous like this. I reached out and grabbed her hand, which seemed to satisfy her.

We parted ways at the bathrooms of course, and she brushed the back of my hand as we met each other halfway, so I was proactive and just grabbed her hand. I could swear I heard a sigh low in her chest.

"Your hands are all cold!" I laughed, knowing she had washed with cold water.

"Yours are, too! Kinda funny that we're both really hot and both really like washing our hands with cold water!" She mumbled, weirdly nervous.

"Yeah," I muttered back, still trying to figure her out. This time we just jumped from the second floor down to the first, to avoid any more run-ins with Alice and Jasper. We ran back to the bed, jumping in, just for fun.

We lay back again, but now she wrapped her left arm across my stomach. She wormed her pinky finger under my tee shirt to show me some things. Mostly just me, me at her first birthday party, wearing a tiara, me picking her up from school, me staying home with her while her parents were away. She lingered there for a second, and then the humor in her thoughts increased as she replayed a scene from just a few days ago, it looked like.

Her sitting on the couch, hanging out with some friends from her class. I saw myself walk in, delivering lemonade to her and the other two girls and then walking back to the kitchen.

I saw Renesmee take a sip, and then her friends all took sips, too. One of them, a girl with brown hair done in braids, carefully peeked past the couch to the kitchen, where I was making nachos for them.

Then she leaned in and whispered to Renesmee, "What's your cute babysitter's number, I want him to babysit me, not the old lady down the street!"

The other friend, a blond, chimed in now; "Has he ever taken you swimming?"

The whole scene nodded, all seen from Ness' point of view.

The blonde and the brunette leaned in to ask whisper to Renesmee, "Well, does he have nice abs?"

They all giggled for a minute, and then the visions faded out. I carefully craned my head to seem if Renesmee was still awake, and she turned her face toward mine at the same time.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm your 'cute babysitter'?"

She nodded, blushing again. She used her pinky finger that was under my shirt to hook the fabric out of the way. She peered under.

After a moment of looking under my shirt, she nodded at my torso. "Yes, I shall tell him," She told my stomach. She turned back towards me, a goofy smile on her face. "They are nice abs. Very polite. They said that you should feed them more vegetables, though."

I chuckled. "I'll try to remember that."

She looked like she was about to relax against my chest again, but then seemed to change her mind.

She carefully scooted herself upward, and then gently pressed her lips to my chin. An electrical current ran through my body, and I had to start chanting eleven year old, eleven year old, eleven year old, in my head. When that wasn't working so great, and I still wanted to kiss her on the lips, I changed it to Four year old, four year old, four year old… , which seemed to be more effective, because I just kissed her forehead and lay back in our little self-made bed.

~O~

My dream was really, really weird. Because I was obviously seeing a bird's eye view of me and an older Renesmee… but it still felt like I was seeing it from her perspective. I realized a moment late that I was seeing her dream.. through her palm, which was laying flat on my stomach.

I sat back and relaxed, mentally, to watch the show.

We were walking down the streets of some fashionable city, probably paris or somewhere. Suddenly, as we passed an alley, I felt my wind knocked out of me as Renesmee was whipped around the corner, into the alley, and pressed against the wall by my body. Then the kissing started.

My breathing starting get fast and shallow, because in the dream, it wasn't really a peck on the cheek (or the chin, for that matter). We held together for as long as we could, and it felt so real, the warmth, her really in my arms, I started having really weird thoughts. Like, would Edward get mad if he found out we were doing this? It's not really kissing, right? So, he can't… I won't tell him if Nessie wants to do this again. Because, for me… An older Renesmee, even a dream one, seemed to solve all my problems.

Our lips were so perfect together, I knew that we were always made for each other. She seemed to know, too, and her ecstasy was obvious in the dream.

And then the whole scene flipped, and Renesmee was in front of me, and I could feel my back against the wall, and it was amazing. Even though my eyes were closed, I could see everything, the snow capped mountains behind us, and weirdly, I could see things from Ness' point of view, too.

And then, just as suddenly, it ended. I awoke suddenly, and glanced down. Renesmee suddenly seemed tiny and young now, compared to the clearly more mature and audacious girl in the dream.

"Ness?" I asked quietly. It was still really dark, but we were far from any windows, so I was pretty sure it was morning.

"Mm?" She asked.

"I… saw that. You.. Were showing me… accidently." I pointed out her palm on my stomach to her now-wide-awake eyes.

She turned her head slowly toward me, her expression a mixture of horror, surprise, and maybe a bit of pure joy.

"You… saw… that?" She choked out. "Oh, no…" She used both her hands to cover her face in horror.

I laughed gently. I was unsure of what to do, but this is what seemed natural right now, so I went with it.

Her head whipped up to look at me again, her expression now a mixture of fear, shock, and half-hope.

"It's ok." I told her, because it was. I didn't care. She had no control over her dreams, and if her father tried to control what she dreamed about… He couldn't. So, it didn't matter.

She blushed again. "How much did you see?" She asked timidly.

"Aaaaalll of it," I laughed, which only brought more delicious blush to her cheeks.

She looked down at her hands, which were toying with a loose thread on my shirt. "Well?" She asked.

"Well what?"

She looked up at me, her expression kind of teasing but kind of serious. "Well, did you like it?"

My whole go-with-the-flow natural-answer thing went right out the window. How do you answer your four-year-old imprint who looks like an eleven-year-old when she asks you if you liked the fantasy about you that she accidently shared with you? Better yet, how did you answer it without her father, a blood enemy, tearing your head off? I supposed that when in doubt, honesty is the best policy.

"I.. liked it…" I trailed off, and then decided to be really honest. I showed her the huge, thrilled grin that was now plastered on my face, "I liked it a lot."

She put her hand back to my abs. So, Honeymoon in Paris, then? She asked me, pausing and zooming in on the part of the dream where we're walking side by side. She's showing off the silver rings on our fingers.

I blinked. I think I may have just accidently proposed to a four-year-old.


	2. Exactly!

We got up, and we took our turns behind the room divider to change into normal clothes. She was wearing the same jeans and tee, and I was in the usual cut off shorts and shirt, which Nessie had bought for me, which read "Hungry like the wolf" on the front. It was pretty funny, and I'm sure any human would agree after seeing my lunch yesterday.

"How'd'ya wanna roll, kiddo?" I asked her, after we were all dressed and ready to head up to the restaurant.

She reached out and grabbed my hand. "Just like this." She smiled.

I sighed mentally. It's not that I didn't want to hold her hand, no, it felt amazing; warm like nothing else was to me, and also having your destiny holding your hand felt pretty awesome. But it was that I didn't want her to want to hold my hand. She was growing up so fast, and I loved her so much, I just wanted her to have a really nice, full childhood with no mention of marriage until it was absolutely necessary. I guess this was how Edward and Bella felt all the time, because they always saw past the girl and saw the child inside. I guess I see through the girl and see the graceful young woman inside.

She made a face suddenly, her tiny little button nose wrinkling in disgust. "We are going to have to eat cold food."

I laughed. "Yeah, guess that's just a fact of life. We should definitely reward ourselves today. Maybe with some custard or something at lunch; that's a food that tastes good cold."

She smiled in the most innocent of ways. "I love spending the day with you."

My breath caught. This was all too fast, she was… so young! She shouldn't be... I can't do this. I really, really needed a break, something to slow her down. But I fought to keep my feet moving and not stumble like I felt like I should. "Yeah, me too, Ness. Me too."

This made her smile wider, and I felt like I should have lied. But I couldn't hurt her feelings. It killed me whenever her smile went away, or when a teardrop ran down her cheek, or anything at all that kept her from complete and total bliss, all the time. I guess I was a bit far in now to change my mind, but I think she would've grown up a little slower if she didn't know exactly who would be her first boyfriend, who would be her first kiss, who would eventually be her husband, right from day one. I just wanted to stop her in her tracks, and say "I will do anything for you. Take it slow. Don't rush things. We have forever together, and I don't care if we get married tomorrow, or never. Just relax and enjoy the short, short time you have as a child." But I couldn't. Because I wanted to be her first boyfriend, I wanted to be her first kiss, and dear god, did I want to be her husband. So I was really selfish.

"Look, Ness," I said quietly, stopping and turning her body to face me in the middle of the aisle, "I love you. You know that. But just because you're an imprint doesn't mean you have to… rush in to everything. Just… slow down…. Enjoy the short childhood that you have."

Her eyes welled up. "Jake!" She sobbed as she threw herself against my chest. "I love you, too, and I understand. But Jacob," She pulled her head back to look at me. "I want forever with you, too. I love you, and if you want us to be… slower, I can do that. But I just…" She sobbed again, but I think these were happy tears now.

"I know." I said to her. "It's hard."

She nodded mutely against my body. I wrapped my arms around her, protecting her and reassuring her at once.

"Alright, let's go get murdered by your parents," I sighed, pushing the button on the elevator to take us to the Cafeteria.

She giggled, but sighed. "I kind of wish they'd let-"

I cut her off. "Don't say that. They have every right to be angry with me, and every right to say that I can't see you again. They're your parents; they decide what's best for you."

She looked up at me, new, fresh tears setting her eyes glistening. "They won't say I can't see you again, will they?" She asked, tears pouring out just as the elevator doors opened.

I saw that only two seats were occupied, and it was Bella and Edward.

Edward already looked angry, which was never a good sign. Bella looked kind of… upset, but she whispered 'benefit of the doubt' to Edward, so I guessed that she was on our side… at least a little.

We walked to the chairs, hand in hand. Ness looked solemn, but happy. I guess she'd figured out that her parents wouldn't keep me away, it would hurt her too much. I heard Edward growl as I thought that, and I guessed that, yeah, they would. If they had to.

"Hello, Darling." Bella said in a slightly strained cheery voice to Renesmee. "How was your sleepover?"

"Good," She replied, and then got more animated. "I had a bad dream, and then we walked to the bathroom, and then I told Jacob a really funny joke-" She glanced at me, smiling because of the 'abs' thing, "- then I ah…accidently showed Jacob a dream."

Edward hissed, and I guess he'd already seen the dream. Bella leaned forward in her seat, curious. "What was the dream about?"

She blushed. "My honeymoon." I saw Bella's back go ram-rod straight as she assumed the very worse about Ness' dream. "No, no, not that, not that!" Renesmee protested, "It wasn't that. I swear, it was just me and him, um… Walking along the street."

She really should know by now that she can't lie to her parents. Edward snorted. "And kissing." And then his face hardened again.

"Who was it?" Bella asked, looking nervous, glancing at me for a half second before returning her gaze to her daughter. "Zac Efron?"

She smiled, clearly not seeing the danger in what she was saying. "No, of course not. Jacob," She laid her hand over mine, which was laying on the table, "We're honeymooning in Paris."

That tipped the bucket. Edward stood abruptly, and his chair skated back across the floor before tipping over backwards.

"You proposed?" he growled. Bella futilely tried to grab his wrist.

I stood, carefully backing away in case I had to get in wolf form. I held my hands up, and tried to remain calm.

"No. It was more like she had a dream, and then just kind of… Um, well kind of proposed to me." I sent a smile in her direction. She giggled. Edward hissed.

"She's four years old, Jacob! Four!" He snarled.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea, and it just sort of happened, it wasn't really proposing, I mean, I tried to tell her today to take things slow, but everything was kind of…. I don't know, it wasn't her fault, everything just unfolded, ok?" I took a few hesitant steps backward. He followed.

"Tell me everything that happened that led up to that point." He growled.

"Well, you were there for what sort of started it, when she was on my shoulders and she got the sheepskin, and said she wanted it in her room, to remind her of me, and then at lunch, when Jasper made everyone all lovey-dovey, she sort of gave me this look, and I kind of looked at her that way, too-"

"If you are going to list every time you flirted with my daughter," Edward snarled, "This is going to take a while."

"Ok, ok, well, then she didn't separate our beds, so we were kind of snuggling, like this," I bent my left arm around air, and then pointed to the invisible Renesmee in my arms. He just growled.

"And then she had a dream, and in the dream I was getting attacked, and Ness tried to protect me, but she couldn't, and then she was crying because I got hurt, and then she had to go to the bathroom, and we ran in to Alice and Jasper, which was really gross, and then-"

Bella cut me off, addressing Ness with a slightly stern look, "Now, that's completely natural and their decision, and it's a completely natural part of life."

"Seeing my Aunt in a bustier is not natural," Renesmee snapped back, then turned her attention back to me.

"Well, then, she did this thing where she brushed her hand against mine, and-" I smiled tenderly at the now-blushing Renesmee, to which Edward let out a teeth-snapping snarl, "-And, well, she said she wanted to hold my hand, so I was acting all goofy, telling her that we could, and then we went to the bathrooms, and then we held hands on the way back, jumping the railing to avoid Alice again."

"Where does the dream come in?" Edward growled.

"Ok, well, we were sort of laying in bed, and she was showing me these pictures of me, and then she showed me something that happened a week ago, where her friends had asked if I had nice abs, and she sort of laughed at it, and then she kinda pretended like she was talking to my abs, and she said they were very nice, and well, then she sort of squirmed a little, and kissed my chin, right here." I pointed to the exact spot. I knew it was the right place because my skin tingled there like it was really sensitive, but in a good way.

He growled, snapping his teeth again. "The dream?"

"Ok, well, then she sort of had her hand on my chest, or um, my belly, and then I guess we both fell asleep, and she started having this dream…" I realized my voice sounded a little bit too 'this dream, man,oh, man' and less, 'I'm sorry about your daughter. "Anywaay, you 've already pretty much seen the dream-"

I was cut off by Bella gasping. Renesmee had reached across the table to touch her arm, probably after Bella asked what the dream was about while I was distracted. We all froze and watched Bella, who's mouth was dropped, staring off into space looking horrified. Edward growled some more.

"Oh." Bella said softly as Nessie abashedly pulled her hand back. "That was, uh… some dream."

She nodded, blushing fervently.

"Anything else before I tear your head off, mutt?" Edward asked.

"Well, then we woke up, just, like, a half hour ago," I glanced back toward the toy floor, and saw that Blondie and Emmett had now joined us, hovering near the elevators. Blondie sneered at my discomfort, but Emmett kind of looked… sympathetic or something. "And I told Renesmee that I'd seen it, and then she asked if I'd liked it, and um, well," I stuttered because there really was no right way to put it.

"Repeat the exact words, exactly how you said them." Edward snarled impatiently.

"Well, ok.. So we're awake, and I go,

'I… saw that. You.. Were showing me… accidently.'

And then she was all freaked out, and she said,

'You… saw… that?' I tried to make my voice high like hers is, but still convey the horror in her tone. 'Oh, no…'

Then I laughed a little bit, and she looked at me, now really freaked out, and I said,'It's ok.' Then she blushed, and asked me, 'How much did you see?'

'Aaaaalll of it,' I said, and I tried to make my tone as laughing as it was before, but it was hard with Edward's glare.

And then.. She said, 'Well?'

So I was like, 'Well what?'

And she was like, 'Well, did you like it?'

This was the really hard part. He said the exact way I'd said them. But saying them that way now was like taunting him. I decided to look at my feet while I muttered, 'I.. liked it…', 'I liked it a lot.'

And then she asked me in her head, 'Honeymoon in Paris, then?'."

He sighed frustratedly. "Anything else? Because I'm getting impatient waiting for the part where I kill you."

And then Renesmee was out of her chair, standing in between us. "No." She said matter-of-factly. "You will not hurt Jacob, dad. If you hurt him, I'm running away." Then she turned her body to face her father completely. "I love him. You can't touch him." She said confidently, head straight. I was so proud of her.

Then she seemed to make a really, really stupid move. She turned her back, walked towards me, wrapped her arms around my waist, and stretched as high as she could to kiss my chin again.

Edward was frozen, looking undecided. It was very obvious that he wanted to kill me, or at least lock me away from his daughter for life. But Renesmee was right. She loved me. Edward couldn't hurt me because it would cause him to lose his daughter. He huffed, and reset his chair and sat down. I timidly walked back to the table. Edward was on Bella's other side now, and I made sure Renesmee wasn't between us, in case he snapped.

Emmett and Blondie now walked over to the table, seeing as how the Bad-western-movie standoff was over.

Emmett sneered at me playfully. "Couldn't keep it in your pants, eh, mutt?" He taunted. I rolled my eyes, Ness stuck her little tongue out at him, and Edward growled in his direction.

"Like you know anything about resisting temptations, Em." Blondie snorted, wiggling her fingers at him to symbolize her girly charms.

He grabbed her around the waist, started kissing her again, and I sighed. Renesmee was very studiously looking out the window, ignoring the couple just one seat over.

"So, what's for breakfast?" A chirpy voice, sounding nervous, said from behind my seat. Jasper hung back, determined not to look at Alice, Renesmee, Jacob, or Edward and Bella.

"I'll go to the kitchen and make eggs." Edward sighed. He looked down at Bella with fond eyes. "You want any?" He asked her.

She sighed. "I loooooved eggs… and feathers." She giggled in a way that made me uncomfortable.

He smiled at her, and then strode towards the counter where you pick up your food. He hopped the barrier.

"So, how're you feeling today, Ness?" Alice asked her, looking uncomfortable.

Renesmee glared in her direction. "Scarred for life."

Alice winced. "Well, ah.. So, Emmett… Are we leaving here this evening?" She asked him.

Emmett thought about that. I prayed that he would decide that we should go back home, and that Renesmee wouldn't be in such close proximity in the dark to me again.

"Nah. I like it here. Nice… atmosphere." He grinned at Rose in a way that made me want to look away.

Then Ness squeezed my hand gently. "Exactly." She smiled up at me, and I had to work really, really, really hard to control my thoughts. I wasn't one for gloating, and I didn't want to add insult to injury.

Moments later, Edward came from the kitchen, balancing two trays on each arm, loaded with eight plates of eggs, toast, and sausage. He had even thought to bring four glasses of milk. Renesmee thanked her father as he set one down in front of her, and he just nodded. He set one down in front of me, too. He was genuinely trying not to make it obvious how much he hated me right now. It was something that was hard for me to do at the best of times, let alone if my only daughter, a four year old, just threatened to run away unless he allowed her to marry his mortal (immortal would be more appropriate here) enemy, who also happens to be the same person that tried to steal his girlfriend a few years back.

It was a lot to handle.

Ness, with only the slightest of 'ew' faces, ate her plate gladly. I ate mine, Alice's, Jasper's, Rosalie's and Emmett's plates, too.

"Um, everyone, we need to cover our tracks," Edward stated. "That means making a list of Bedsheets, Pillows, Mattresses, and anything else you may have used, and collecting the money for them."

Emmett grinned widely. "Well, let's see, a few spoons-" My hands were over Renesmee's ears before Edward could silence him with a glare.

I felt her shudder under my hands. "Seriously!" I said to the huge vampire, removing my hands from Ness' ears. "Your four-year-old niece is sitting right here!"

"Hey, we were here when you were talking about that Honeymoon night dream she had! She needs to learn this for when it's not a dream anymore!" Emmett was soon being pummeled by Edward, Rosalie, and Renesmee.

"Hey! Hey!" he protested, wincing with each fist that connected. "Jeez, ya try to tell a joke around here…"

I looked at Nessie to see how she was handling it. Her fists were red, and I knew they'd be bruised later. Her plate was empty, though, so I decided to try to get her away from her highly inappropriate uncle. "Ness, you wanna check out the Ball pit?"

She glanced up at me, her expression one of disbelief. I quickly added, to avoid confusion, "In the kiddy play area. I wanna see it!"

She sighed in relief. I'm sure, just a few days ago, she wouldn't have thought twice. But now her gutter-headed family had corrupted her.

She took my hand, pulling me out of my chair. She glanced around at the rest of the family. Edward's mouth opened, but Renesmee stopped him before he could start. "Dad, I'm not running away to go get married or make out with Jake. I'm going to the ball pit, ok?" He looked like he was unable to answer, so he just nodded mutely.

We hopped the counter into Smaland, the babysitting service place near the front entrance. We stepped around the fake tree stumps and little coloring tables, heading towards the ball pit. Suddenly she dropped my hand. My hand felt empty without hers in it. I hadn't realized how very much I liked it there. Not because I wanted her to be my girlfriend or anything, but because I knew for a fact that she was safe. Because I knew that nobody could hurt her, and that she wanted her hand to be in mine.

She started running at top speed, diving head first into the ball pit. I ran behind her, jumping in like it was a swimming pool. I even came up with my hand plugging my nose, and she laughed. Then she got very thoughtful. She pushed her way through the all the brightly colored plastic balls, and came to stand in front of me. We were both waist-deep, and I was suddenly afraid that she'd lied earlier, and that she had come here to make out with me.

But she just reached out, tenderly touching my cheek. I saw the dream she'd had last night play in my mind again. It was just like the first time, my breath shortened, my whole body tightened, and it felt amazing. And then everything changed, we were together again, with the same older Renesmee, and we were kissing against the side of the cottage. I swore that I could feel the mismatched stones against my back, and her lips on mine, even though she was still a good foot away in reality, just touching my cheek. Then the scene changed again, kissing in the forest this time, and then embraced at the top of a Ferris wheel, and then lying together on the shore at First Beach, and then necking in my homemade garage. I gasped as each new picture shuffled by.

She pulled her hand away, red-faced and fearful of my reaction. "Renesmee," I breathed. "….. How… How many times have you dreamed of kissing me?" I asked, shocked that her innocent mind had ever considered a thought like this more than once.

She blushed deeper. "I lost count."

"I… I think I need a minute, Ness." She nodded as I slumped back against the balls, looking up at the ceiling.

"When…" I took a deep breath. I needed to stop being so knocked off my feet. "When did these dreams start?" I asked her.

"A few months ago. I've had them every night since then." She said so calmly, like we were discussing the weather.

"Every night?" My voice climbed an octave.

She nodded. My head was spinning. This was so not good at all. Now she would want to kiss in real life, and then Edward would try to kill me, and then Renesmee would run away…

"I just want you to know Jake. I don't want to do that yet, I don't feel ready. But I just want you to know, whenever you doubt if I love you, that you are always in my thoughts." She stroked my face. "Always in my dreams."

She leaned close to my ear, and my whole body just stopped. Because this was way too far ahead, way too much, so much more than was appropriate, so far past what I'd ever imagined. "And Jake, I'll show you more dreams tonight."

I needed to get away from here, fast, because I swear to god, I will kiss her if I can't get out of this store, out of the country, in the next five minutes. I started chanting Four-year-old in my head again. But the way she was laying on my chest was too much to conquer mentally, I physically had to get away from her.

I scrambled away, stuttering Sorry's and Oh, God's as I went. I couldn't look at her face now, I knew that her disappointed pout would drag me back to her side, where we would hug, and inevitably, she would show me a few month's worth of fantasies, and I would totally lose it.

I stumbled out of the kiddy day care section, and desperately searched for someone. Edward would be preferable, because he would be all too ready to restrain me, but I would take anyone. Even little Alice.

I spotted Emmett and Rosalie looking at dishes or something, and I ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him about 15 feet away from Blondie. She could probably still hear us, but I still found it kind of better, for some reason.

"I need to talk to you about Renesmee," I gasped.

His body tensed, and his eyes swept the area over my shoulder. "Is she hurt?" He asked.

"No, no," I assured him, panting. "Renesmee has been dreaming about me for months." I choked on the last word.

His eyes popped. "Dreaming about kissing you?"

I nodded, so not able to speak.

"Whoa," He breathed, his eyes wandering to the ceiling.

"Yeah, imagine how I feel," I told him. "She showed me a few. I actually had to run away, I wanted to kiss her so bad. She said she didn't want to in real life, but it's killing me. I came to you because I thought you might be able to restrain me." I coughed self-consciously, because this was just really, really awkward.

"Man, you need to get it together. Seriously, Jake, she's only four. I mean, really…"

I huffed. "I can't really control it, Emmett," I told him. "Imagine if… If Blondie were in Renesmee's position, four years going on twelve, and she knew that you were soul mates, and she had been dreaming about kissing you for months." I blew out my air in one big blow, then took a deep breath. "And that her father would kill you as soon as you did anything that could be remotely perceived as sexual."

He sighed, because we both knew exactly what he would do in that situation. Kiss her, and deal with consequences later.

"Look, Jake, if you want me and Rose-" He glanced over his shoulder at her, and the way she waved at him made it clear that she did not want to have a child in their bed tonight. "- to take Renesmee, we will. But Jake, you have to try, really hard." His voice was very determined, for some reason. "You have to try, because she has only such a short time, and that's all Edward wants, really. He just wants her to enjoy the short, short time that she has for being innocent. He deals with things he can't control in his own way. I saw it with Bella, when he was overprotective and controlling, trying to get her to enjoy her human life, despite knowing that she would have everything she wanted so soon. Edward just wants Nessie to live in the moment, and not look ahead to the future too much. And Jake, I think that's what you want, too. You just include yourself a bit more in that future."

I blinked. I think that was the longest conversation we'd ever had. And it was really, really deep… and true. Really true.

"Alright." I said stupidly.

He clapped a hand on my shoulder, and nodded at me. "Then go do what's right, Jacob."

I stumbled away from him dazedly. I carefully jumped the barrier into the day care place. She was still sitting there, scratching her nail against a green ball. She glanced up as I walked in, tears in her eyes. I suddenly knew what was right.

I strode across the floor, stepping into the ball pit. I drew her body to mine with as much force as I could. "I love you, Renesmee Cullen." I whispered into her bronze curls. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around my waist. Then she looked up at me, her eyes shining. "And I want you to know that you will never have to change for me. I want you to do what's right for you. If you want to grow up, go ahead. If you want to be a child for a while longer, I'll be happy with that, too. I love you."

Her eyes closed gently, but I felt none of the burning desire I felt before, the acute need to touch her lips to mine. I just saw a young, beautiful woman before me.

"I love you, too, Jacob Black."

~O~

As we walked back to the cafeteria, I felt so buoyant. I knew I'd done the right thing. It was better than if I'd just kissed her and told her I'd loved her. I had showed her that I truly did love her, and that I wouldn't make her decisions for her. She seemed buoyant, too. Her hand felt natural and relaxed in mine, somewhere between love and safety. I was her comfort, and she was mine.

We arrived, waiting for one of the vampire couples to show up. Rosalie and Emmett came first, Emmett patting my back as he went by, letting me know that I had done the right thing. Then Alice and Jasper came, Alice smiling like she knew, too. Maybe she did. The couple I was most afraid of came through the elevator doors seconds after Alice and Jasper sat down.

"Alright." Edward sighed as he sat down.

"What?" I asked.

"I trust you with my daughter. I trust you to keep her safe. I trust you to keep her happy. And I trust that she is in good hands." He said peacefully.

Whoa. How had he gone from the Spanish Inquisition this morning, to trust and…permission… this afternoon?

"I saw what you did, Jacob. I understand you better, now. And you make me want to do what's right for her, too."

I blinked again. This was all just a little bit much. I glanced down at Renesmee. She was looking out the window, the setting sun lighting her hair to a brilliant copper hue, and setting her skin shimmering softly. She was perfect.

"Thank you." I told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original notes: (I was 13 please) OK, so that's the end of Chapter two: Exactly!. What did you think? I think Jacob dealt with it pretty well, and I sort of kind of tried to make Edward see the light (Pun intended!) in Renesmee and Jacob's relationship. I think, also, that it showed that Jacob and Nessie's relationship is very different than Bella and Edward's. I've seen too many fanfictions where Nessie marries Jacob in the dress her mother wore, he takes her to Isle Esme, Jacob gets all angsty about hurting her, etc., etc. By the way, I'm really enjoying this, so I think I may just write Renesmee's wedding and Honeymoon with Jake (Cough Cough, Stephanie style. No lemon). Don't be looking forward to Paris, though. Snow capped mountains, yes, red wedding gown, yes, but no France. Read and review, thanks!


	3. So Much Has Changed

We were back in our pajamas again, and I helped her climb into the stuffed animal display that was our temporary home. As soon as we were settled, with her under my right arm tonight, she carefully scooted herself into a more intimate position, with her arms still around my chest, but closer to the top of the bed now, her head leaned against my neck, her hair touching my chin. I let myself enjoy the moment, because I knew everything was right now.

She laughed suddenly. She gestured to herself, so close to my body. "This, just a few days ago, would make you go nuts. You'd totally be lecturing me on why I wear my Quileute bracelet."

I sighed. "So much has changed."

"But it's better, now. This is better than my stupid attempts at flirting that I got off the internet!"

I chuckled, "I knew it."

She laughed at herself, and relaxed against my chest again. Then something made her body tense. "Jake… Do you not want to see them? The dreams? I know I said earlier that I'd show you, but now it seems…" She trailed off, trying to describe how everything was so different, and then sighed again, "So much has changed."

"Renesmee, if you want to show me your dreams, please do so. If you don't want to, don't. Though…" I warred internally, and then was honest again. "I am curious."

I felt the heat of her blush on my neck, and she wiggled her hand under my shirt to lay her palm on my side. A different dream started playing, though it was familiar.

Older Renesmee and I, sharing cotton candy, the bright lights of a carnival flashing behind us. Then she pointed out the large Ferris wheel, and I quickly paid the man, and helped her step onto the platform. We picked number Eleven, and sat down. I put my arm around her shoulders, squeezing her gently as we made our acsent.

When the kiss began, it was very obvious to me that this wasn't shallow. We weren't kissing because we were boyfriend and girlfriend, or because we were on a Ferris wheel, or because we were teenagers. We were kissing because we loved each other, and couldn't find the right words to explain it all. It started sweetly, her tasting like cotton candy, the cool night not affecting our hot skin, and then it became more.

Her hands in my shaggy hair, holding me to her, like she never wanted to let me go, either.

And then the next one, Us playing in the water at first beach, completely alone. Splashing each other, and my splashing causing Nessie to run up to the beach, and finally collapse on the blanket. I ran to her, and quickly laid next to her. And the kissing was the same, sweet, and then more ardent, and then cutting off quickly. Because Renesmee didn't know what we would do next? Didn't know how to act? Didn't want to? my mind spun crazy fantasies of it's own as I waited for the next one. But my mind stayed blank, black, like an empty chalkboard. And then she was clearly asleep, this next dream more real, not remembered. The point of view swept along a few faces in a line, her family, mine, the pack, her friends (Older Brunette had her hair up in a bun, and Older Blonde had her's in a fancy, curly do that I had no name for), and some vampires that I remembered from when we were getting attacked by the Volturi. And then the scene started to make more sense, as she showed me, in a suit, with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Quil, and Embry in a line behind me. Like a row of barbies, all waiting for the final piece. And then, to the right, Alice, Rosalie, Leah (who looked uncomfortable in the deep brown dress that she was wearing along with the other bridesmaids), and my sisters, Rachel and Rebecca.

Then everyone turned toward the house, which had lanterns hanging around it, and pine boughs and things scattered around artistically. Renesmee walked slowly down the aisle, Edward holding her left elbow. Her dress was simple and stunning, deep red taffeta (A small corner of my mind realized I wouldn't have reckognized the fabric if I'd been seeing the dream from my point of view) gown, with a short train. The straps were a slightly different shade of red velvet, and it was tied together with a sash under the bust, made of the same velvet ribbon. She looked amazing.

We exchanged vows, and kissed in the typical fashion. It seemed rushed, like this wasn't the important part of the dream. Then we were running down to the car, rice pelting us from all sides. We slid in to the Rabbit together, and I stomped on the pedal.

The dream flashed forward again, me busting the door open to a little cottage (Not Edward and Bella's, but some vacation-resortey place) with my back, her in my arms, kissing ardently. She was stilling wearing her wedding dress, me still in my suit. She broke free, climbing onto the big bed in the bedroom which we had now reached. She motioned to me with her pointer finger. This was not like the other dreams. I saw where this would lead, an actual honeymoon dream. I jumped on the bed, too, and she giggled, reaching to undo my shirt, getting one button undone before the dream jumped off the tracks I was terrified it was leading to. The dream me out his hands up like a criminal, leaning away from Renesmee, who now was sitting on her feet, wearing a shorter, more childlike version of the same dress. She looked to be about four, and she cried when I said, "Whoa, this is too far. Let's just slow down."

I woke with a strangled gasp. Is that really what she thought?

She woke at the same time, and then looked at me with insane horror on her face. "Jake, did you see that?"

I nodded mutely.

She looked uncertain. "What did that… I mean, what was that supposed to… I don't really want.. I mean, what do you think?" She traded one question for another, not seeming to be able to put her thoughts to words, just like me.

I knew that when she said, 'What do you think?' she didn't mean, 'Did you like this one?', so I tried to answer in an unbiased way. "Well, uh… I think… That was uh, just your subconscious' way of saying… That, you uh… Think we should get married someday. But not now, I think." I thought that was pretty reasonable, not saying what I really thought it meant.

She seemed to relax a little bit, even letting out a little nervous laugh. "Oh! That makes more sense than what I was thinking." I didn't ask, because I bet that she thought it meant that she wanted our relationship to go further, just like I thought it meant. And neither of us wanted to say that.

She yawned. "What time do you think it is?"

I grabbed the flashlight from a pile of fabric vegetable toys, and shined it at her wrist. It was 4:34 am.

Then I heard angry strides coming closer to our bed, and Bella's voice saying, "Don't hurt them, come on, just calm down, honey…" and I knew that Edward must of heard our dream.

He stopped in front of the toy display, and we both sat up abruptly. I shined the light at his chest. His eyes flashed with anger. "Who's dream was that? I saw it in both of your minds."

We glanced at each other. Renesmee spoke up, "Mine, but Jacob saw it too… You know, like the other one."

He growled. But he looked less angry, more surprised. I guess he'd just assumed it was my dream, and that I was dreaming about wedding his daughter.

He looked kind of nervous now, like he had overreacted… again. He sighed. "Alright. Just… Just… Oh, dear lord, just please stop having those dreams!"

I had to suppress a laugh, because this was the most ridiculous request he could make. "You know I can't do that, Dad." Renesmee told him seriously.

He huffed. "Well, think about your grandpa or something before you go to bed! Do you know how incredibly torturous it is to me? You're four, for god's sake!"

She winced. "Whatever, Dad. Listen, I'm going back to bed. You guys go back to, um… Well, Um…" She looked uncomfortable. I saved her from having to say something like that about your parents. "You guys just go and talk about us and fret that she's growing up too quickly." I told them. That made Renesmee relax at my side, but by the way that Bella's eyebrows were pulled together, I knew that they would be taking my suggestion seriously.

"Ok, well…" Bella started, "I guess, uh, good night. And I know it's not your fault Renesmee, and I uh, know that you, um, don't mind… about your dreams, so…. Yeah. Just don't show them to Jake anymore, Okay? Because your father is going to blow a head gasket any minute now." She gave a little nervous laugh, and then dragged Edward back down the path the way they'd come.

She sighed. "Guess that's the end of that."

I nodded, falling back in to the cushions and bringing her with me. She reached up to kiss my jaw again, and then fell into a deep, dreamless sleep on my chest.

~O~

A few hours later, we woke up, fixed the display until it looked halfway normal, added up the ticket prices, and started making our way to the cafeteria. We were both silent. We helped Alice and Jasper change their bedding, and then we all took off towards breakfast, two stomachs grumbling, two silent.

Alice looked kind of nervous. "Nessie," She started to chirp, but Ness cut her off. "I know, Auntie Alice. It's ok. I understand. I'll be sure to never, ever, ever, ever, ever, knock on your door in the middle of the night."

Alice sighed, but nodded a little jerky bob.

"Hey, Jasper?" I asked him. He glanced up at me in shock, and I mentally reviewed the last few years… I think I've only talked to him about three times in the last five years.

"Yes?" He responded, his faint southern draw slightly taken aback.

"What was it like, in the Civil War? I mean, I've heard stories, but what was it really like? How many times did you go into battle? Did you have a horse?" I was suddenly curious. I don't know why, but he seemed like a good person to talk to, and the questions poured off my tongue, some serious, some silly.

"Well, I did have a horse. I named him Jackson, because he was very stubborn, and refused to move if woken too early." He laughed. And then he continued, answering all my questions, and ones that I hadn't thought to ask.

"What was the Rebel yell like?" I asked. I'd heard once that someone had asked, a while after, but the man had been unable to answer. He laughed at my question. "I couldn't do it if I tried. My voice is much different now then it was. I'll just say that it was a great, terrible, bone chilling sound."

We arrived in the cafeteria, and Alice was talking to Ness as Jasper and I hung back and chatted.

We sat down, Alice next to Renesmee now, and I heard Alice bend down (She didn't have to bend far, she was so tiny), and whisper something in Renesmee's ear. Renesmee blushed, and then held Alice's arm for a few seconds. Alice responded enthusiastically, babbling on and one about how perfect our wedding would be if we let her plan it.

I snorted. "Really, Alice. One of these days, you are going to be beaten to death by Edward."

She smiled widely at me. It suddenly occurred to me that she looked kind of mischievous, like a tiny little imp. "I'll see it coming."

Jasper shook his head. "You think that little gift of your's makes you all powerful, don't you?"

She nodded solemnly. "It does."

I suddenly felt a rollercoaster of emotions, euphorically happy, suicidal depression, gut-wrenching fear, before leveling out to my usual cheerful demeanor. Jasper grinned at us. "I can be sadistic, too."

Alice rolled her eyes, but sat up higher in her seat to kiss his lips. Another flood of emotion rolled through my body, now tingley-pins-and-needles-in-a-good-way love. I looked down at Nessie, who now looked up at me with downright adoration in her eyes. She stretched up, arms outstretched to wrap around my neck, and suddenly I didn't care who's fault it was I was having these feelings, because now Renesmee's face was coming towards mine, eyes sliding shut.

"JASPER!" I heard Edward roar from behind me, and I instantly dropped my hands from Renesmee's waist, shame turning my head towards my shoes.

Ness blushed, and quickly scooted her chair away from mine. Edward strode toward the table, grabbing a chair and sticking it directly in between Renesmee and me. Bella pulled up a chair so she was next to me, hopefully there to protect me from Edward.

"Hey, Edward, it-" But he cut me off before I could start. "I know, Jacob. I don't care who's fault it was. It won't happen again." He stood up, glared at Jasper (who looked really guilty now) for a few seconds, and then dashed to the kitchen to make us breakfast.

And I smiled, because everything was better now.

Because everything was right.

Because so much has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this atrocity. Again, I wrote this in 2011, when I was 13, and I am posting it here at the request of my friends. Please don't be mean to me in the comments.


End file.
